Sakura Yamagashi
Basic Info = Sakura Yamagashi Daughter of ??? The Lazy Photographer The Fallen Cherry Blossom Name: Sakura Yamagashi Age: 16 Mortal Parent: Unknown God Parent: WIP Appearance: Personality: Lazy, awkward, a bookworm and friendly (although she has a bitchy streak). Sakura loves photography and carries her camera almost everywhere with her, she's simply in love with art. |-| First Picture= Sakura Yamagashi was found in a trash bin, a trash bin. An lady found her and sent the baby to an orphanage, the baby was in a basket and a note was attached to it. Call her Sakura, Sakura Yamagashi., so this young girl was special. Not talented but special, she wasn't like other children. Everyone in the orphanage wanted to play with her and be her friend but Sakura denied all their requests and she became very lonely, soon a family wanted to adopt her. It was a family of four: a father, a mother, a daughter and a son. Sakura was sent to live with them, she was ten years old and was completely clueless about what was happening. The lady in front of me driving the car was mean. She kept going on and on about how I'm very troublesome and that I could be a mistake, I don't mind about what people think about me but couldn't she at least keep that to herself? Anyways all I was given was my clothes, a toothbrush, toothpaste and a book which was used for four year olds to drool all over. The air con in the car was broken and I was boiling, the sun was bright and all I could hear was the song on the radio and the birds. The lady parked the car and a girl walked up to me. She was tall, had a slim figure, warm brown eyes and long wavy blonde hair. She smiled at me and soon spoke '"Hi I'm Hotaru, but for you it's Hotaru-nii-san. Your...Sakura right? Well, welcome to the family!"' I wasn't going to be in their family yet. This was to see if I like it or not. I looked at the girl, not smiling and no movement then I ignored her and walked into the house. At first Sakura never really liked her new family, they tried talking with her and helping her but all she would to is ignore them. A few days past and Sakura started talking to them, she told them more about herself and they told her more about thereselves. She slowly started liking the family and soon it was the cherry blossom festival. Hotaru, the older daughter was under neath the cherry blossom tree talking with Sakura. They were eating snacks and chatting while the younger son, Yuuki was sleeping underneath the tree. The girls would giggle and poke him in the face, but Sakura always had that strange feeling that someone was following her. She felt uncomfortable, unsafe and scared. She didn't tell anyone and was scared. "'Hotaru-nii-san, why can't the cherry blossoms stay up in the tree longer?' I asked. She smiled at me and ruffled my hair while I ate my takoyaki, 'That's the thing about cherry blossoms, you have to enjoy the beauty before it falls down.' she replied. I smiled back and continued eating." |-| Second Picture= WIP